Solitude
by Gothic Lust
Summary: "You know, Naruto," Sasuke spoke, the kunai imbedded into the rock face above his former friend's head. "Sometimes, things are not meant to be understood…." Sas/Kag Inu/Nar Xover Darkfic…
1. Chapter 1

**Solitude**

** By: Gothic Lust**

**InuYasha/Naruto Slight AU**

**Sasuke/Kagome**

**Action-Adventure/Drama/Friendship**

**Slight romance added…**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: "You know, Naruto," Sasuke spoke, the kunai imbedded into the rock face above his former friend's head. "Sometimes, things are not meant to be understood…." [Sas/Kag] [Inu/Nar Xover] Darkfic…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the InuYasha or Naruto characters.

**Author's** **Note**: I've decided to make this a Kagome/Sasuke fanfiction. There won't be too much romance, at least, not for a while. I haven't decided where I want this plot to go, so I have no clue how long it's going to be. I just know that I want the group to stubbornly continue to search for Sasuke, even as he tells them to shove off. I know that the summary isn't much, but I hope to fix it later as things come to me.

**WARNINGS: Character Death (a lot of it), Lemons/limes, gore, heavy violence, and foul language (not too much). This will be dark, though it **_**may**_** have a happy ending. **(I'm a sucker for happy endings, so not too much bribing needed for it.)

**Chapter one:**

"**Why don't you go back, this life has to be very hard for you?"**

"**I don't need you to tell me what to do, Karin."**

"**I'm not telling you to do anything you arrogant ass, I just think you're being stubborn."**

"**I can't go back, not ever."**

"**And why not?"**

"**Who would take a man who's bathed in innocent blood?"**

**

* * *

**The words stung his ears, even as the crunch of rock beneath his sharpened kunai and the vibrations from the force used to imbed it near his friends head dulled any sound that further came from his friend's parted lips. Wide cornflower-blue eyes narrowed, slightly dazed as dust and debris floated near the blonde's long lashes, and forced them nearly closed.

Sasuke breathed heavily, calming his soaring heart within his bare sweating chest, and dulled the words that flowed with the roar of blood in his ears as his anger ebbed. He tightened his grip on the kunai forcefully impaled within the tan rock. He rested his arm a bit on his rival's shoulder as the boy leaned back; too startled to strike the many openings that Sasuke presented him with the kunai that was loosely gripped in his left hand.

Their fighting could easily have been put to an end at that very moment. It took but one well placed kunai between Sasuke's ribs to injure him enough to bring him back home—back to Konoha, but Naruto stood still, breathing just as heavily from their battle. Neither had sustained injuries, much to each other's dismay, but their energy was draining startlingly fast.

Something, or someone, was taking it from both fighters, leaving them too dizzy to land a final blow. Both could only glare at one another, waiting for the other to gather whatever strength that had not yet fled his bones to make the final strike. Neither lifted their kunai's any higher, but Sasuke, however, did manage to grasp Naruto's right forearm with his left tightly, pinching some of the nerves near the elbow.

"You know, Naruto," Sasuke spoke, his voice deep and threatening. The kunai imbedded into the rock face above his former friend's head shifted a bit as Sasuke struggled to pull it free. "Sometimes, things are not meant to be understood…."

Sasuke's dark onyx colored eyes narrowed as he glared, searching the wide blue orbs for any sign that his thick-headed friend understood. He never planned to return to Konoha, not after all the he did, after what he had become. There was nothing left for him now, there never was.

With his very hands, he ended the only chance for their clan's survival. His hands, once innocent of blood, drowned in it, and with his tainted flesh, he destroyed the only man that held any honor, true honor. He understood Itachi's words too late to help, too late to stop him from killing his older brother, his flesh and blood.

His vision blurred, reminding him rather painfully just what _his_ fate would be. He spent years perfecting himself and the fabled Sharingan eye. Honing his skills, only to be blinded by it and the power he once sought.

He grinned sadly and watched as Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion. It was funny how now, when he would give everything to never have gone with Orochimaru and stayed in Konoha, that he could never go back. Colors were slowly bleaching, and soon they would be nothing but a solid black pigment, an endless void where no light could reach.

It was only fair that he not steal the light that others were so graciously given. He squandered his, belittled it and tossed it to the dirt like garbage. Now as his eyes failed him, he had but one business to take care of, and that was to save Naruto Uzumaki.

"There are some things that are too damaged to be repaired," Sasuke continued, his cold façade breaking as he stared into the face of his longtime friend and rival. He could see, with what remained of his sight, the hope that died upon his cheeks, the spark that burned out within is cornflower eyes. "Stop following me, Naruto. I will never step foot inside the walls of Konoha again, neither as ally or foe. You may have my word on that."

Sasuke pulled his kunai free and stood back, taking tentative steps away from the boy who grew up too fast, much like himself, and began to fade as his teleportation jutsu took into effect.

"Wait…" Blue eyes opened wide, the kunai gripped tightly by white knuckles as he wobbled forward on shaky knees. "Think about Sakura!"

Sasuke allowed himself a small slip in his mask to show his remorse for putting the one girl to love him deeply and truthfully as she did, in harm's way—emotionally and physically. He locked eyes with is friend, the man he knew could return her love should she give it to him.

"I am." Sasuke said. "Tell her I'm sorry," and with that, he was gone, much like the dust that dispersed upon the winds.

* * *

Naruto grumbled, kicking a tiny rock in his way on the dirt road into a nearby bush. Beside him, Sakura swung her arms lightly as she walked, her hips matching the tempo of the song they had previously been listening to as the end credits of the latest ninja movie rolled. Naruto stole another glance at the pink-haired beauty, wondering when she would realize his love for her was eternal and unconditional.

She had just stopped crying over Sasuke and his irrevocable decision to reside beyond the borders of Konoha. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that Sakura only agreed to go to the movies with him to get her mind off her first love.

This kind of outing sadly reminded him of the weekends spent with the arrogant Uchiha when he had been part of their team, fighting valiantly for the sake of their village. Back then they would spend their free time sneaking into movies by standing upside down on the ceiling, silently (not so much in Naruto's case) making jokes as the scenes played out and grinning when the hero won in the end, everyone wishing that they were him.

Those fairytales always wrapped up beautifully. The hero always grew up in the end, gained the beautiful girl of his dreams, saved his best friend and the world from total destruction while humbly refusing the honors of it.

Naruto's own fairytale wasn't so pretty or well wrapped. He had grown up too fast to understand the world he stood in. His dream girl was head over heels in love with his best friend who was MIA and self-destructive, and the ninja villages were on a teetering edge of negotiations that was nearly a hairs width away from all out war. He knew that no honor would be coming his way that he could humbly refuse, and that made him even more irritable.

What was worse, Kakashi had interrupted his small chance at normalcy with his dream girl by calling them for a mission. So as they walked behind their former teacher towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto grumbled and kicked any poor defenseless rock that happened to be within kicking range of his shuffling feet.

As the trio continued their trek to the tower for a briefing of their mission, Sakura humming the end song to the movie dejectedly, Naruto grumbling and shuffling his feet, and Kakashi sighing every few steps with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, Sai and Ino could be seen standing off to the side at the end of the street with Ino attempting to coax Sai into a conversation.

Kakashi sped his steps a bit and pulled a hidden hand from the depths of his pockets to wave at the two. Ino seemed not to notice the gesture and continued to speak animatedly to an unresponsive Sai whose full attention was now given to the Jounin walking towards them. Naruto cursed below his breath, now realizing that any mission that he and Sakura were going to be sent on, Sai would be sure to be added to the team too. The string of profanities was not unnoticed and was rewarded with a strong punch from Sakura to his upper right arm, though the hit was half-hearted at best.

"Good evening, and what would two young shinobi such as yourselves be doing on such a lovely day as this? Could the cold Sai be on a date with the lovely Ino?" Kakashi laughed as he poked fun at the temporary addition to his team.

Sai didn't comment to Kakashi, but raised an eyebrow in question to Naruto and Sakura who stood behind their former teacher. Naruto glanced at Sakura for a moment before nodding. Though he didn't like the arrogant, silent ass, he was a great addition to the team.

"Tsunade-sama has called us in for a mission," Sakura informed them, her attention now resting on Ino giving her a questioning glance.

"Yea, so you better cut your date short Sai, we've got work to do." Naruto growled. Great addition to the team or not, he still didn't like the guy. There was only one arrogant, silent ass that he could put up with, and that was Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend.

"Okay, let's get things straight," Ino shouted angrily, her glares rounding on Naruto and Kakashi. "Sai and I are not on a date, we—"

"Ino!" Choji and Shikamaru ran in between the group, Shikamaru grabbing his team mate's arm. "We've got a mission and we leave now."

"What, why didn't you come and get me!" Ino's anger dissipating into shock.

"We had no time," Choji answered for his best friend. "Our mission is top priority, we've got to pack and leave in an hour."

"Then what are we standing around for," Ino took off in a sprint, tearing her arm from Shikamaru's grip. "And don't think that I'm going to forget, you two are dead." Ino shouted at Kakashi and Naruto as she sprinted down the dirt road to her new apartment.

Naruto laughed lightly, crossing his arms behind his head as he walked away from the flower stand to the Hokage tower with his eyes closed. "Everyone's busy today." He commented, cornflower eyes opening slowly. "I wonder what _he's_ doing."

"No use in thinking about it," Kakashi placed a strong hand on his student's shoulder, gripping tight. "We've got a mission to accomplish, remember."

"Yea, right." Naruto said low and thick. "No point." Naruto looked back at Sakura, noticing how Kakashi as well stole glances at her.

Her eyes were glazed a bit with unshed tears, her hands shoved into her hair, lazily combing through it so she would not think about it—about _him_.

Her hair was growing again; it was now past her shoulders, just below the nape of her neck. There was always gossip that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, but she never cared, at least, not now. The fact that she was growing back her hair meant either one of two things: One, she was getting over it or; Two, she still couldn't find the key to the handcuffs that tied her heart to Sasuke's, and wasn't really trying to search for it.

Sai pulled her right hand out of her hair by the wrist; she looked up—shocked—when he tugged her forward, no emotions showed on his face.

Sai looked up at Naruto, onyx clashed with cornflower blue, but for that brief moment, Sai reminded him of Sasuke. He nodded absentmindedly and followed his two teammates as they walked arm-and-hand towards the Hokage tower.

Behind him Kakashi sighed, pulling from his side bag his famous pastime, flipping to the dog-eared page with a flick of his wrist. "This is going to be a long trip. It always is."

* * *

The Water Country was beautiful, no doubt about that. The archipelago of islands created a beautiful figure from the air. The crystal blue waters broke upon clear white beaches, the colors of the ocean even blending into green in some areas.

The team forgot their mission as they sailed above with the clouds in the basket of a hot air balloon. Naruto leaned dangerously over the edge, Kakashi lazily holding one of his ankles so the teen didn't fall as he gazed in wonder. Sakura leaned next to him, though not so far over as her reckless friend often did, switching sides at times as he screamed, pointing to whatever caught his attention.

Sai stood on the other side of wherever Naruto was, next to Kakashi and their guide. They steadied the craft as Naruto's weight dangerously tipped them in whatever direction he was looking. Sakura laughed, several times pointing out things that Naruto might have missed.

Kakashi glanced up every now and again from his book, happy to see that the two were slowly healing from the wounds Sasuke had deeply inflicted on them.

However, the two would soon need to reign in their childish emotions and act as adults, professional shinobi worthy of their high station. He turned to observe their guide; he was a thin man with a long face and wiry hair that curled unevenly by his ears. Kakashi didn't particularly trust the man, but he was their guide to the palace and without him, they'd never get there.

"How long until we reach the palace?" Kakashi asked over the top of his book, tugging a bit on Naruto's ankle as the boy leaned over a bit too far.

"Not long, I'm going to start my decent now." He spoke odd, with what seemed like a French accent, but Kakashi didn't question it. He was not so good with non-shinobi accents from the foreign countries.

"I see it, I see it." Naruto shouted, leaning yet again dangerously over the side.

"I see it too." Sakura's green eyes widened. "The palace is beautiful!"

"Wait until you get inside." The man laughed as he lowered them to the open field of lush green grass a ways off from the palace.

Once they touched down, a group of people were waiting for them. Nearest to the basket was a slim young girl with long sleek wavy raven hair dressed in a plain blue kimono. Her sapphire eyes examined each one of them as they disembarked from the basket, her strong examination hidden behind a brilliant smile. The girl stepped forward and took Kakashi's bag and bowed to the ninja group.

"Are you the princess?" Naruto shouted in awe. "You're very beauti—_ouch_." Sakura, who was standing next to the young blonde shinobi, elbowed him in the ribs and cleared her throat noisily.

The girl, however, was unfazed by Naruto's loud and brash behavior, and brushed it off with a nervous giggle hidden behind her small hand.

"No, I'm not Kikyo-hime." She smiled again, which made Naruto feel very much like he could trust the girl. "I am, however, her personal attendant. I have been asked to escort you to where you will meet with her." She shouldered the bag she had taken from Kakashi and bowed her head before pivoting on her left foot and gesturing to the palace where the maids and servants had lined themselves and bowed. "Please follow me."

"If you don't mind my asking," Kakashi said after the doors closed behind them. He took back the bag the girl had on her shoulder as she turned to focus on him, her sandals tidily placed into a cubicle above her name plate. "What is your name?"

The girl's eyes widened momentarily before she stopped and turned to them completely. Naruto and the others stopped abruptly to watch her kneel and fold herself into a deep bow, her hands elegantly and traditionally placed before her forehead.

"My apologies, I completely forgot to introduce myself properly." She stood gracefully and bowed once more with a normal bend of her waist. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome, but you may call me Kagome."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome," Kakashi nodded his head and adjusted the weight of his bag. "I'm Hatake, Kakashi."

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, and I'm going to be hoka—" Sakura grabbed Naruto into a sleeper hold, her arm firmly under the blonde's neck, lifting his chin.

"Naruto," she hissed and squeezed tighter. "She doesn't need to hear about that."

"Sa-ku-ra-chan, ca-can't—" Sai unwound Sakura's arm from around Naruto's neck and bowed to Kagome while introducing himself. Sakura blushed, realizing they were not alone and bowed low and rigid, blending her fast apology with her shy introduction.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at their rather rough treatment with one another, noticing how violent the girl was, but decided not to comment. "It is nice to meet you as well Sakura-san. You all may place your shoes into the cubicles assigned to you."

Sakura stopped in step when she began to follow as the group moved on after taking off their sandals. "San?" Sakura blinked and sped up to fall into step beside their guide. "Kagome-san, aren't you older than me?"

Kagome just turned to look at the taller pink haired shinobi with a light smile on her lips. "No, I just celebrated my seventeenth birthday last week."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed rather loudly, drowning out Naruto's snickering in the background. "You just seemed so mature, I thought you were in your twenties."

Kagome continued to face ahead while she answered, "I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult."

Sakura appeared horrified and began to backpedal rather quickly. Her words ran together making them rather incoherent to the young woman that they were intended for, so instead, noting that they were having no effect, she decided rather to take out her embarrassment on the still chortling Naruto and delivered a rather strong right hook to his jaw. Naruto stopped laughing soon after his recovery from the non-too-gentle hit.

Kagome smiled, noting how the girl was rather easy to rile up, but didn't appreciate that her anger was taken out on the innocent, though thick-headed, Naruto. They stopped before an elaborately painted silk screen door. Kagome opened it by sliding the screen to her right and allowed the group to pass.

The room was lavishly decorated with purple and pink silks and towering red wood bookcases stacked with scrolls and hard bound pages. On the opposite wall near the right hand corner by another set of elaborately painted screen doors sat a rather strange young man with long white hair and deep red fighting gear. They watched as their guide bowed to him and asked them to sit at the low polished red wood table in the center of the room.

"Lady Kikyo will meet with you shortly. I will announce that you are here, please make yourself comfortable." Kagome then excused herself through the adjacent doors the young man in red silk was guarding.

Team seven sat on the soft purple cushions before the low table, Kakashi and Naruto on the side they entered, Sakura and Sai on the opposite side with their backs to the warrior guarding the door. Naruto glanced over at the warrior, or more specifically at his sword that rested on the man's left shoulder. The tattered weapon didn't seem in any sort of working condition and Naruto could not spot any other weapons the man may have been hiding. He scanned the room quickly for any sort of hidden traps that may have been set for the princess and her attendant. He was sweeping the room again after finding nothing that struck him as odd when a gruff sigh caused his attention to shift to the silent guard.

"Ya don't have to keep searchin' for anythin' suspicious, the room hasn't been booby trapped." The man's voice was hard and guttural, it was a way of speaking that came off offensive than anything else and Naruto's short temper didn't take to any sort of treatment like that kindly.

"Well, they could have easily placed paper bombs in the room, or trip wire, or any other sort of trap. Anyone other than a specially trained shinobi wouldn't be able to spot them." Naruto growled out, glaring at the guard.

Sharp gold eyes, seemed to laugh at him from behind a wide grin. "Yea, well they'll have a hell of a time trying to get anything past my sense of smell! I may look stupid, but I ain't dumb!"

"Smell?" Sakura asked, turning around to face the guard. She didn't like having her back to him, and Sai, who was seated next to her, most certainly didn't like it either. Sai continued to fidget with his kunai beneath the table. If the guard noticed the weapon, he didn't say anything.

"Yea, smell." The man growled. "You got a problem with that!"

"It just doesn't seem like a valid way to detect traps." Sakura replied, and would have continued to lecture on the schematics of trap tactics if Kagome hadn't reappeared.

Kagome slipped through the door with her back to them and silently shut it before she turned to face them.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Lady Kikyou was just finishing her bath, and she will be with you as soon as she is appropriate." She said, joining them at the table, seating herself closer to the warrior.

Sakura didn't bring up the warrior's claimed sense of smell again, so they waited in silence for a few more minutes before Kagome, fidgeting, spoke.

"Um, where exactly is it you're from again?" Kagome asked nervously.

"You don't know where we're from?" Kakashi questioned in response. His lone-man eyebrow shot up beneath his forehead protector.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not even sure why you are here." Kagome placed her hands onto the table, twisting the one ring she wore on the smallest finger of her right hand. "I was told to escort you to your meeting with my Lady."

The four ninja looked at one another. Sai's eyes shifted to his left, searching out the warrior in the room. He watched as the man shifted one long red-clad leg. The other three followed his lead, pulling their weapons from various hidden areas upon their person. Before they could strike the guard, however, the door beside him opened.

Kagome immediately lowered herself into a kowtow. The warrior only bowed his briefly towards his charge and returned to his original position, though his eyes scanned the room, specifically the guarded and armed ninja.

"Do not worry yourself, Kagome." The princess spoke, silk fluttering behind her as she walked delicately across the small room. A thick royal purple cushion was placed at the head of the table for her. She sat gracefully upon it almost as if she never lowered herself, simply floated lightly onto the soft padding. "They are here on my personal request.""

Kagome, having followed her lady's walk so as to not present her back, raised herself once again to the table.

Naruto, having been the only one not to bow to the princess when she walked in, immediately began glance from Kagome to Lady Kikyou. His head whipped from side to side impossibly fast continuously until, from beneath the table, Sakura aimed a hard kick to him.

"You! You're the princess!" Naruto yelled out, his hands slamming onto the table, the Kunai he had pulled out earlier when they were about to attack the warrior was still in his hand. "You two could be twins." He used it to point from Kagome to the princess.

As the weapon moved from Kagome to the princess, Naruto suddenly found himself pinned to the floor, a hand tightly pressed against his throat, and claws digging into the delicate flesh of his neck.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. "Get off…" A gust of wind cut off Kagome's words.

Just as quickly as InuYasha had pinned Naruto to the woven floor mats, Kakashi had InuYasha's own neck bare beneath his blade and a strong hand gripping the warrior's wrist, preventing him from tearing out Naruto's voice-box.

Now," Kakashi spoke pulling his Kunai closer to InuYasha's exposed flesh so a thin red line of blood appeared. "We can stay in this standstill all day, or we can overlook the idiot's mistake and return to our peaceful discussion."

"Peaceful my ass!" InuYasha cursed.

"InuYasha." Her words were soft, but the power behind them made all the warriors in the room glance to the princess still seated calmly at the head of the table. "Release him."

"But!" He protested, struggling against Kakashi's firm grip on his wrist.

"Now." She replied firmly.

With a growl, the warrior stood, Kakashi following him with the blade still at his throat and a tight grip on his hand. They turned slowly, away from Naruto. Only when Kakashi was between Naruto and the warrior, did he release him.

"Good." Kikyou spoke again. "Now, if we could get to pressing matters."

Everybody nodded and returned to their respective seats. Naruto didn't speak as he sat up.

"Why did you call us out here, Lady Kikyou?" Kakashi addressed the princess. "You have a capable bodyguard, I don't see a reason to hire four extremely skilled ninja for such a simple task."

Kikyou smiled. "I am not searching for more bodyguards for myself, but for my people."

InuYasha snorted. "Those reports ain't true. They might be going somewhere else."

"Who's coming?" Sakura spoke up.

Kikyou frowned this time, staring deep into Naruto's headband.

"Akatsuki."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I don't know when or if I'll get to the next chapter. I just wanted to finish this one, since I've had it on my pen drive for so long. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Gothic Lust**

**Please remember that all my chapters are only edited by me. I try my best I always manage to miss something. If you happen to find any grammar mistakes or plot-holes and the like, please message me. Thanks.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solitude**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**InuYasha/Naruto Slight AU**

**Sasuke/Kagome**

**Action-Adventure/Drama/Friendship**

**Slight romance added…**

**Rated M**

**Summary: **"You know, Naruto," Sasuke spoke, the kunai imbedded into the rock face above his former friend's head. "Sometimes, things are not meant to be understood…." [Sas/Kag] [Inu/Nar Xover] Darkfic…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the InuYasha or Naruto characters. They belong to their respective creators solely. :D

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait between updates, but I did warn you that this story didn't have a fully fleshed out plotline. Updates are more than likely going to be sporadic, and infrequent. Thank you so much for your patience! I'll try to get them out in a sensible semi-frequent timeline.

**WARNINGS: Character Death (a lot of it), Lemons/limes, gore, heavy violence, and foul language (not too much). This will be dark, though it **_**may**_** have a happy ending. **(I'm a sucker for happy endings, so not too much bribing needed for it.)

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto's eyebrows shot into his hairline just as fast as his eyes popped out of his head from this unexpected turn of events. He had thought the mission was to protect the princess from some half-assed threat she had been posed. It was supposed to be a simple mission, a vacation of sorts in the lap of luxury.

Akastuki's appearance complicated things, a lot.

"Hime, how informed are you about this organization?" Kakashi interjected through the stillness of everyone's thoughts.

Kikyo shifted her attention to the jounin and twisted her fingers in her lap. "Only what little news our small nation can obtain. I'm afraid my fears are based mostly on rumors than facts."

"With this group, rumors and facts blur together easily. Tell me what you do know."

"I'll begin with what is confirmed knowledge." She settled her gaze at the opposite wall and spoke. "The group is relatively small, but comprised of highly skilled shinobi of different nations. They are all rogues, and wanted for multiple heinous crimes. Their goal is uncertain, but their power is frightening and their influence of even greater concern."

"You're rather well informed for a small island." Sakura reassured her. Naruto however didn't think so. Most of that was common knowledge and easily obtained through carefully sifted rumors and tavern gossip. Kikyo-hime was correct to worry over them, but her fears were still underdeveloped. Her information had yet to scratch the surface of Akatsuki.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, the size of this country should not excuse the lack of crucial information such as this. Even as a non-shinobi island without a hidden village, I am still responsible for the safety of my people, despite the odds of such attacks being a one in billion or less possibility."

"Wise words from such a young ruler," Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Had she not been royalty, Kikyo would have made an excellent kunoichi.

"Wise is not the words, but the actions taken from their declaration." Kikyo replied. "I intend to correct this oversight of our peaceful nation.

"Even if their presence here is only to pass through, it is unsettling. A farmer would not let a fox skulk past his chicken coop to reach his neighbor's farm, and neither will I allow these murderers closer to my people, or those of my sister country."

Kakashi nodded, impressed with her determination to keep her nation, and those around her, safe from a common threat they all shared. "And, the rumors you have heard?"

"Oh, yes of course." Kikyo frowned. "The rumors paint them in a darker color than what little facts I have unearthed.

"I have heard incredibly powerful was an understatement, as the group was comprised of only S-class ranked criminals. Their power far greater with an Uchiha in their midst, the sole survivor of the clan's massacre, as I have heard.

"I have also heard that the man they follow is not whom truly leads them, but a man hidden in the shadows with a goal far more grandeur than what they had been up to thus far."

"Your information is impeccable. There are several flaws, but otherwise dead on. You cut yourself short I'm afraid." Sakura spoke again.

"Please, if there is something I have said that is false, enlighten me." Kikyo's focus solely on Sakura.

"Well," Naruto cut Sakura off quickly.

"You're wrong about the Uchiha clan." He growled. "There was one survivor, true, but there was also one murderer. The man in Akastuki is Uchiha Itachi, murderer of the clan and elder brother to Uchiha Sasuke."

"There are two?" Kikyo's eyes widened. Another rogue Uchiha would be very bad. "What of Uchiha Sasuke? Is he loyal to the Leaf?"

All eyes were on him now. He could see Kagome's sapphire stare question him. It was almost too much, the sorrow and guilt radiating from Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. It was suffocating to know that he could do nothing to alleviate it, especially since he couldn't save himself from his own suffering. How did he ever think he could save Sasuke?

"_I won't go back to Konoha."_

"N-no. I mean, he's not part of the leaf."

"But is he loyal. It's a simple question." InuYasha spoke for the first time since Kikyo told him off.

"With Sasuke, it's not." Kakashi answered for him. "Sasuke, is a tough person to understand."

"Right now, Sasuke-kun is in a dark place, unable to escape from his hatred and thirst for revenge." Sakura added softly.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about Itachi."

"And why's that?" InuYasha snorted. "He get weaker with old age?"

"He's dead." Naruto answered solemnly. "Sasuke got his revenge."

"So there's only one Uchiha to worry about?" Kikyo summarized to herself. "I wonder if this should change my fears?"

"It shouldn't." Kakashi said. "Akastuki, even without a prominent member like Itachi, is still a formidable force."

"What exactly is our mission here then?" Sai spoke. Kikyo jumped, startled by the new voice to their conversation. "We're not equipped or well manned for a battle against them."

"Sai's right My Lady." Sakura glanced at Kikyo then to Kagome who was lightly worrying her bottom lip. "Skilled as we are, we can't fight against several Akatsuki members at once. It's unrealistic."

"I see." Kikyo mumbled. "We will discuss the matter further tomorrow morning. For now, rest. You've had a terribly long journey, and I fear I've kept you for far too long. I will have Kagome fetch you for dinner. Please enjoy your evening."

Kikyo stood gracefully, and everyone bowed to her as she exited back into the main chamber of her living space behind the silk screen doors.

When the shoji door sealed behind Kikyo, Kagome stood and stretched, arching her back to pop several sore spots. Straightening she bowed lightly to InuYasha who smirked and nodded.

"If you would please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." She smiled and opened the opposite doors for the group to exit.

**XxxxxxX**

"This is where you will be staying." Kagome twirled, motioning to the entire room. "This is the main room, and also the men's sleeping area."

They had first entered through a sitting room, much like the one within Kikyo's chambers. Once sliding back the next set of doors, the group was awed by the space provided to them. It was sectioned by different screen doors elegantly painted in a waterscape.

The room had very little furniture in it. A low table and several cushions rested in the middle. A large amour and chest rested on the left wall.

Kagome lead them to the right side of the room and opened the door for them to enter. "This is where you will be sleeping, Sakura-san."

Sakura blushed at the lavish décor. A low table for study, several cushions, a thick futon folded neatly in the corner, and an amour were all inside.

"Um, if the boy's are sleeping out there," Sakura glanced around the room, wondering if there was some sort of escape route she could use later on. "What if they're still sleeping by the time I'm up?"

Kagome smiled and crossed the room, opening another sliding door to a small courtyard. "You may use this exit. This is a private courtyard. None of the servants are allowed to enter this area without strict permission.

"If you walk down the hall and to the right, you'll find the main hallway to the center of the castle." She continued pointing in the direction she explained.

"If you walk to your left, there is a sectioned hot spring for your bathing needs." Kagome then glared fiercely at the male ninja. "Boys, I will only warn you once. The hot springs are designated by times separating the genders. This is a strict policy we enforce. Anyone caught peeping is subject to our laws. And yes, that even includes you shinobi. And if you happen upon the princess bathing, the penalty is death."

Kagome smiled brightly at them, catching them off guard. "The time slots are written for you and located in the receiving room."

"Uh," Naruto blinked. "Where's the toilet?"

"When you enter the main room, the doors to the left are an entrance into a private full bath, toilet included. You may use this if you prefer not to bathe in the hot springs. Though I warn you, the water is cold, and only cold."

The group nodded. None of them planned on taking a cold shower.

"If that is all, I'll leave you to settle in and rest." Kagome bowed politely.

"Well, if you're not busy, it'd be a good idea to get a feel for the security around the palace." Kakashi said placing down his backpack in the main room. "Tighten what needs to be done before Akatsuki, or anyone else shows up unexpectedly."

"I'm free if that is what you wish to do." Kagome bowed again.

"It is," Kakashi nodded. "Thank you for taking the trouble to escort us."

"I'll do you one better," Kagome smiled. "If you wait a moment, I'll fetch our head of security, and from there you can do what you like. I can show the other's around the perimeter and the courtyards, while you focus on the security within the building."

"That's amazing!" Naruto grinned. "I so can't wait to see the rest of this place."

"Calm down, Naruto. Remember this is a mission, not a vacation." Kakashi scolded him half-heartedly.

"Oh, let him have his fun. He can still work on his mission while taking a tour." Kagome nodded then excused herself to find the head of security.

**XxxxxxX**

Kagome returned with a tall thin woman with long brown hair. The group stared at her, unable to think that the young woman was truly Head of Security for the castle.

The woman bowed politely and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Yamanaka Sango, Head of Castle Security." She smiled at their stunned faces. "Welcome to the Higurashi Estate."

"Hi." Kakashi said in his familiar smooth drawl. "We are the Ninja squad assigned to Lady Kikyo's request."

Kakashi pushed a hand forward, nodding his head to her. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, and this is my team."

Sakura took the opening to introduce herself. "Hi there, my name's Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said plainly, wishing to avoid Sakura's anger for loud and flamboyant introductions.

"And you may call me Sai."

Sango bowed to each Shinobi in turn, then directed her gaze back to Kakashi. "Kagome told me you wanted to discuss my security system."

Kakashi nodded in reply. "We wanted to cooperate as best as possible, and foresee any holes in the current system."

"Of course," Sango smiled. "Anything to help her majesty."

"Why don't you discuss the current system with Kakashi-san, and I'll give these three a tour around the gardens." Kagome suggested, stepping forward.

"Perfect," Sango grinned. "The gardens, especially Lady Kikyo's private area, are the most lax in security."

"I see," Kakashi hummed. He turned to his former students and said, "You three follow Kagome-chan while I get the details from Sango-san. Survey the perimeter and gardens for any problems and security holes."

"Right." Sakura and Naruto saluted simultaneously while Sai nodded his agreement.

The three left Kakashi behind with Sango as they followed Kagome down several long corridors.

"Man, that sounds stupid." Naruto grumbled when they left the room. "Why's the security around these gardens so limited. Don't they want to protect their princess?"

"Well you see, royals need some privacy, even at the cost of their well being." Kagome explained, her eyes cast down to the floor as they walked.

"Castle life isn't all it's cracked up to be. There' a lot of politics involved, even when you're alone in your private chambers. There are always eyes on you.

"Servants closest to Lady Kikyo and her late father, needed to be well compensated for their discretion. Many times, these servants witness many things that can sully a royal's character." Kagome smiled weakly, tears spotting the corners of her eyes.

"Lady Kikyo isn't a God. She has her faults like any other human does. But those under the heavy burden of ruling over the people's wellbeing must play up to the image of a God in order to rule peacefully and unchallenged for the good of their lands.

"Lady Kikyo views privacy with a sacred respect. She won't allow anyone to guard her while she's in her private gardens. It's her one place where she can remove the mask of 'God' and become a normal woman again."

"So," Sakura spoke softly. "Why are you showing us these gardens if she won't allow us to guard them?"

Kagome looked up at them, a hard glint in her eyes. "Even if this may violate my Lady's wishes, I want her safety more than anything. These gardens are the easiest way for someone to harm her without sounding any alarms. I'd like for you, at the very least, to find any way to secure the area without giving up most of Lady Kikyo's privacy."

"As a shinobi, I'm sure you understand the need for privacy." She added softly.

Naruto smiled weakly. "We understand."

Feeling the need to break the silence and gloom that stayed after the request, Naruto crept up to Kagome and whispered, "So, she's really head of security?"

Kagome laughed at his confused face. "Yes, Sango's a noble warrior from a long and prestigious line of Demon Slayers."

Naruto recoiled immediately. "Demon Slayers!"

"Yup," Kagome grinned. "Don't worry, so long as the demon doesn't attack, he's safe. Everyone's equal in this Nation, demon or otherwise. We haven't had much trouble with demons."

"That's amazing, they're truly equal?" Sakura smiled as Naruto's face lit up. This was probably the one place where he could belong without anyone holding a grudge.

"Of course." The corridor opened up to a garden beautifully organized with flowers, herbs and flowering trees of all sorts. Kagome turned to them, gesturing to the entire garden. "Welcome to Lady Kikyo's personal Sanctuary."

The garden was beautiful, and Kagome showed them around the vast space, maneuvering around skillfully manicured hedges and trees, pointing towards a small patch of dirt where she told them medical herbs were soon to be planted.

"Lady Kikyo likes to indulge my unique love of medicinal plants and has just ordered that small garden to be planted for me." Kagome smiled as she spoke. "I wanted to refuse, but I guess my own selfish desire to learn more about these rare plants won over my thoughts to politely refuse."

"Would you mind, when you have a stable garden, if you could send me some of samples?" A hopeful gleam widened Sakura's eye as she begged her favor of Kagome.

"You study abstract medicine?" At Sakura's nod, Kagome squealed and hugged the older girl. "I can't believe I have a friend who shares my same curiosity!"

"Yea, yea, medical stuff. That's great, but we're supposed to be searching for problems with this garden remember." Naruto sulked, annoyed quickly by what had promised to be a long and boring conversation on a subject he had very little knowledge or experience with.

"There are several easily accessible points on the far wall, and if I may add, an alcove completely hidden by willows a bit closer to the compound." Sai spoke. "If you had been paying attention, Naruto, you wouldn't need to scold."

"Wha—" Naruto yelled, clearly embarrassed by his lack of concentration and complete lack of foresight on the points to which Sai was referring to.

Kagome turned her head to look at the willow alcove that Sai had mentioned, when she heard Sakura gasp beside her.

"Kagome, what a lovely comb!"

Kagome brushed her fingertips against the jade comb, the twisted silver knotting and coiling around a carefully sculpted butterfly of jade and mother of pearl inlay. She smiled as she traced the design. "Yes, it is. It belonged to my mother."

"Oh," Sakura smiled. "It's a beautiful heirloom."

"I treasure it most dearly," Kagome added softly, pulling the comb from her hair to look at it. "My mother gave it to me before her death. It has been passed down from mother to daughter in my family, and I plan to do the same in the future."

"How wonderful," Sakura sighed. Naruto and Sai agreed.

"Well, we'd best investigate that space behind the willows, dinner should be ready soon." Kagome said, and the three ninja's followed her as the sun began to set behind them, unknowing that a pair of eyes watched from yet another spot not covered by security.

**XxxxxxX**

Kikyo's private garden at night was lit by slow burning torches. The flames flickered softly in the cool breeze, beckoning her to relax beneath their warmth. Kagome, however, did move to sit beneath them but rather searched the short patio, looking under the artisan wicker furniture and silk throw pillows for her mother's jade comb. Unable to find the knotted silver comb, Kagome pulled a short candle and holder from a small storage unit and struck a match to light it.

With the tiny flame in hand, Kagome moved down off the stone patio and towards the gardens. Cold dew that clung to each blade of grass reflected the burnt orange glow of her meager search light as she parted them. After an unlucky half hour with no flicker of silver or jade, Kagome was about ready to give up her search when she remembered the small knoll hidden by tall and closely woven willows she had shown Naruto and the others on their way back to the palace. She remembered her hair getting caught upon the twisted branches, where Sakura had to work nimbly to free her trapped curls. It was the only logical place where she could have lost the comb.

Velvet curtains of deep green leaves slid across her hands and hair. She placed her only source of light on the wet grass, the brass plate settling at a slight tilt, and lifted her arms. Thin fingers traced strong branches above her head, feeling along grooves, knots and divides for the cold touch of metal. As she shifted one arm to slide along a different section of rough bark, a strong, calloused hand covered her mouth tightly. She struggled briefly as a man's warm and wide chest pressed up against her back.

Without much effort, the man captured her wrists together in one large hand, effectively stopping her swinging elbows from catching him in the side. His heated breath puffed softly against her exposed left ear as he whispered to her; "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

Though he could have easily done so, the man that had caged her with his body, only did so with enough force to stop her movements but cause her no pain. His touch was oddly soft for a man with sinister thoughts.

Kagome, however, was unconvinced by such gentle touches. Men often had two sides, and she did not want to figure out how dangerous his angered side could become.

She tossed her head to the other side, away from his warm breath, searching for a guard that would be passing by on his rounds. However, the willows effectively hid them both from prying eyes with a thick glossy divide of draping leaves and interlocking weave of branches from different trees. She could barely see the flickering lights of the patio torches.

"I need you to listen to me," he said, lowering her locked arms to a more comfortable position, lessening the strain on her shoulders. "Your princess worries needlessly, Akatsuki is not going to attack this ninja-less land."

Kagome stilled in both body and mind. From what she had heard of this hideous organization, they thrived upon the search and seizure of various forms of power. Kikyo-hime had been correct to suspect the group of ill-intent against their small country. Though the people were civilians by shinobi standards, many of the family's that resided here were displaced from other shinobi-ruled lands during times of war. Certain clans had extended family here, and many of these outer ring children were born with Kekeigenkai abilities.

"There is a group of rogue shinobi about two days travel from here." He continued, softening his hold on her mouth as he realized she wouldn't scream until she heard him out. "They are, from my last count, twenty strong and relatively skilled. Their goal is to kidnap your princess and arrest power from her over this small island nation."

"Twenty." Kagome mouthed more than spoke into the man's hand. Moist, warm heat from her breath fogged the small space he had given her to breathe comfortably. He removed his hand completely, allowing her to voice her concerns to him. "How can we possibly defend against that many shinobi?"

"You have two full days to prepare a suitable ambush and counter attack." He answered simply.

"And how can I trust your information is accurate, and not a false lead against Akatsuki's true purpose?" Kagome tried to turn around to face her kidnapper, but he captured her jaw quickly and forced her to remain facing the palace. "Especially when I am not able to see your face properly." She added angrily.

"It is best if you do not see me." He stroked her jaw with his thumb absentmindedly, Kagome thought it to be a twitch rather than a tender caress.

"Why," Kagome smiled. "Are you unsightly or something?"

He snorted and smiled against her neck. "Or something."

Kagome didn't comment any more than she already had. It was good that he had a sense of humor to catch her rather rude joke, a small payback for being his unwilling captive for so long.

"Say I do believe you, how will I convince My Lady of this?" Kagome scanned the small garden again for a guard. Even as she searched for them, Kagome couldn't decided if she wanted him for a rescue or to immediately warn them of an impending attack with her source still within questioning reach. "And the Ninja we've hired, what of them?"

A deep chuckle resonated from within his chest. "You'll have a harder time convincing her than that team."

"And why's that?" Kagome blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Naruto." He sighed.

"Naruto, what?"

"That's it. If you tell the truth from the bottom of your heart, he'll hear you and believe it unconditionally."

"Do you know him?"

"We've crossed paths." He did not elaborate.

"And if they ask me how I came by this information, what do I tell them?" Kagome snapped sharply. He might trust in this group, but she hardly knew them, and neither did her mistress. "I can't exactly tell them the mystery man that kidnapped me while I was in Kikyo-hime's private garden generously divulged all this to me."

"No, tell them Hawk told you."

"Hawk?" She raised an eyebrow even thought she knew he would not see it. "That's a code name."

"Yes. Now, don't move." He spoke, and ever so slowly released her arms.

Finally free, Kagome had opportunity to both defend herself and call for the coincidentally missing guards. She did not however. It seemed a poor way to repay the man for the information he passed to her, even if it was in a rather distrustful sort of way.

Kagome was not prepared to feel his hands on her again. She flinched as he parted her hair and raked something through it, locking the strands in place. The weight was heavy and warm, like metal that sat against skin for a long time.

"I believe this belonged to you," He whispered to her. "Thank you for not screaming."

He released her, and Kagome recognized the feint sigh of wet grass underfoot as he turned to leave her. She whipped around, afraid that if something went array, she would have no way of contacting him. Kagome didn't know why she had done it, but the moment she turned and called for him, she closed her eyes, allowing him his privacy.

"Wait, Hawk!" She swayed unbalanced. A hand at her elbow stopped her from falling completely. "How do I, I mean, what if something goes wrong? How do I get in contact with you?"

"I won't be far. I'll come to you if more information comes up." He released her again, though a stray caress of his thumb showed her his appreciation for her forethought to close her eyes.

"Hawk," Kagome opened her eyes but kept them trained on his sandal clad feet. A black pair similar to the ones the shinobi wore. She brushed her fingertips against the comb he placed in her hair, realizing the shape to be her mother's. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome," he said and vanished.

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Please tell me what you think! If you find any errors, please tell me about them! :D **

**Review Replies: **

**DangerOokami: Thank you so much for your review. :D**

****I am open for art commissions! Please visit my deviantart page for more information! Please help me, I'm trying to save up for a backpacking trip through Europe as my birthday present!**


End file.
